The present disclosure relates generally to an operator ride enhancement system. More particularly, the disclosure describes an operator ride enhancement system incorporating a counterweight platform that is moveably coupled to a vehicle frame and configured to isolate an operator supported on the counterweight platform from disturbances of the vehicle.
Repeatedly subjecting a vehicle operator to disturbances (e.g., undulations, etc.) that occur during operation of the vehicle can result in the operator becoming uncomfortable. For example, the operator of a lift truck often stands on an operator platform while controlling the lift truck. Various disturbances occur, for instance, as the lift truck travels along a floor, over expansion joints, across dock plates, and manipulates the forks. Increased focus on efficiency, through increased production, has resulted in faster moving lift trucks, which exacerbates the occurrence and amplitude of the disturbances. Isolating the operator from these and other disturbances may increase operator comfort, especially over prolonged periods of operation.
One technique that has been explored to suppress disturbances involves suspending or supporting the typical, standard platform with a variety of energy absorbing devices (e.g., springs, viscous dampers, rubber bumpers, etc.). However, many of these arrangements are dependent upon configurations that require adjusting or calibrating the energy absorbing devices to accommodate operators of different mass (and hence, weight). Furthermore, these devices often result in increased complexity and maintenance. The remaining less sophisticated arrangements have limited capability to attenuate the transmission of the disturbances over a range of frequencies and amplitudes.
In light of at least the above considerations, a need exists for reducing disturbances experienced by a vehicle operator to enhance the operator's ride on the vehicle.